


Fade

by kuyobot



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Angst, JinMizel, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/pseuds/kuyobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat-saat terakhir Mizel dalam dekapan Jin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Danball Senki W © Level-5

Jin menggamit lembut tangan itu.

Sebuah tangan yang lebih kecil, rapuh, serta putih sepucat mayat.

Serpihan mozaik yang semula hanya sedikit itu, kini mulai menyebar ke seluruh bagian tangan itu.

...Ya.

Sebentar lagi, Mizel, sang program virus yang terlahir dari Adam dan Eve, akan kehilangan eksistensinya dari muka bumi ini.

(Dalam genggaman tangan Jin.)

Kepingan mozaik itu semakin ganas melahap tubuh android Mizel. Tubuh yang ia peroleh dari salah satu penelitian yang dilakukan oleh Omega Dain.

Tubuh yang terlihat begitu sempurna, sampai-sampai tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa tubuh itu adalah tubuh android.

(Termasuk Jin.)

Tubuh android yang selama ini telah menguntungkan baginya dalam banyak hal.

(Salah satunya adalah dapat bertemu dengan Jin.)

Tubuh yang Mizel sengaja korbankan.

(Demi melindungi Jin dari maut.)

Tubuh yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang—

(Dalam dekapan Jin.)

.  
.

"—Jin. Terima kasih atas seluruh kebaikan yang telah kau berikan padaku. Aku bersyukur, sebagai program, aku bisa merasakan hangatnya perasaan yang tulus serta rasa cinta kasih layaknya yang dirasakan oleh seorang manusia.

Aku..aku benar-benar bersyukur karena dipertemukan denganmu.

...Aku mencintai—"

(Kemudian, cahaya-cahaya kecil menjemput tubuh android itu dan membawanya sirna, menyatu dengan udara.

Tak ada satu pun yang tersisa;

Selain kenangan manis dan pahit dalam hati kecil seorang Jin.)

* * *

— **FIN—**


End file.
